


Eyesore

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Arguing, Lio Fotia-centric, M/M, POV Lio Fotia, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Lio is at his wit's end. Galo tries to help, but Lio doesn't want to burden him. One argument makes Lio realize that Galo can be a lot more helpful than he appears.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Eyesore

The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling and Lio found himself staring out across the city from the top of the ship. He crossed his arms, staring out like the silent watcher he was. He watched as lights in various homes went out as the occupants fell asleep, as families huddled together for safety and warmth as the winter months rolled in. Soon, it would be too cold to do any kind of construction on the ship. They would have to stop and wait for Spring to arrive.

Lio sighed deeply. It felt like they had gotten very little done since the ship crashed. They had removed all the people, yes, but they were only just starting on destroying the ship and now they had to stop. If Lio still had his Promare, he would say fuck it and keep working throughout the winter. But his Promare was gone and Lio was human, as susceptible to the cold as anyone now. Maybe even more so.

He shivered, rubbing his arms a bit as a blast of cold air hit him. Thankfully, it wasn’t strong enough to blow him off the ship, but he would have to be careful. A fall from this height would kill him. Meis had told him not to come up here, told him it was dangerous after all, but Lio needed to see for himself. He hadn’t been up here since the day they defeated Kray. He just wanted to remember what it looked like.

He stood a few minutes more before turning back to the ladder that brought him here. Climbing around the ship was a nightmare. It had taken them days to find a map of the place so no one got lost while trying to find their way around. Lio had it memorized by now, but there were still some people who would go wandering around and the rescue crew would have to stop what they were doing to go find them.

He climbed down another ladder, taking note of the little signs and marks that kept people from getting too turned around. Another ladder and he was almost out when he stopped. Just down the corridor was where the Burnish had been held. He had stayed away from the pods after pulling everyone out. Had let everyone else focus on that area, but now, he burned to see it.

He took a breath and walked down the corridor. Even before he got to the end, he could see some of them and stopped, breathing hard. He could feel the panic rising in him, like a wave from the depths of the ocean. He swallowed his fear and panic down before stepping into the room. All around him, the pods sat empty, but he remembered the sight of them light up with the power of his friends and family. He choked and covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from feeling sick.

He could actually pick out the pods where he knew people had died. He swallowed hard against the tears and kept walking. In the middle, his own pod was gone, but the area it had sat was left open. He remembered the burning fear he had when Kray had tied him inside and the pain that had ripped through him when it was activated. After that, it was foggy until he woke up in Galo’s arms.

He could actually see where Galo and he had knelt in the dust and debris. He let out a slow breath. He turned his back and just stared at all the pods again. Hundreds of them, thousands of them, all just sacrifices in Kray’s sick plan. He let out another breath and started walking back the way he came. He didn’t know if he felt better for facing this place or worse. He left the room, idly wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes and the tension on his shoulders began to drop. He exited the ship and looked back one more time before heading to where his bike was parked.

Lio rubbed his eyes, trying to stop his rising headache. Before him, three ex-burnish members were angrily arguing with each other in Lio’s office. Months of tension finally spilling over that Lio now had to take care of. He peeked out from behind his hand at Meis and Gueira, both of whom looked equally unamused.

“Let me get this straight. This all started over some biscuits?” Lio asked.

The first burnish, a young woman, huffed loudly and crossed her arms.

“If you were paying any attention, you would understand it’s much more than that!” she snapped.

Lio’s eyes twitched violently.

“Miss, I have been listening. For three hours in fact. And all you three have done is run around in circles.” Lio said coldly.

The second burnish, an older man, scuffed loudly.

“Oh, we are so sorry, Mr. Fortia. Do our petty issues bother you? Do you have better things you could be doing?” he sneered.

The third burnish crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

“Watch it.” Gueira stated.

“We came here to help. Snapping at us does nothing.” Lio replied.

“Then why aren’t you helping!” the female demanded.

“We have been asking for months for help. More clothing, more food, better housing and so far our concerns have gone unanswered!” the older man yelled.

“And we have explained, over and over and over again, that we are trying, but it takes time.” Meis replied.

The woman threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

“So we are just supposed to suffer while you three live in luxury?” the older man demanded.

“Luxury! The hell do you mean luxury! Meis and I live in the building next door, asshole!” Gueira snarled.

“Then what about you, oh so great leader! We don’t see you living here with the rest of us lowly burnish.” the third man demanded.

Lio grit his teeth.

“I have been living at the Burning Rescue Station. Working non-stop to get the things you have been asking for and to get this city back in order. Of course, if I am not working fast enough, I could use a few extra hands.” Lio replied.

The three of them continued to complain before Meis finally gathered them up and threw them out the door. Slamming the door shut, Lio slummed back into his chair and sighed deeply.

“Fucking assholes! Do they not understand how fucking hard we are working!” Gueira snarled.

“Calm yourself, Gueira.” Lio said.

“No! Why should I! I mean, we have worked our fingers to the bone and they want to sit there and act like we haven’t done shit!” Gueira hissed.

“They are tired, like we all are.” Meis stated as he sat down.

“But why they gotta take it out on us!” Gueira demanded.

“Because we are easy targets. We come here and say we want to help and then they don’t see anything change.” Lio sighed.

“Even still!” Gueira pulled at his hair and Meis sighed as he reached out and pulled Gueira’s hands from his hair gently.

The reflection of light on their twin bands made something in Lio’s heart ping. After the crash, they had come to him, hands clasped together and eyes desperate. After nearly dying in the pods, they had decided it was time to get married. They were practically married anyway, living together all these years, but now they wanted to take that next step. Ignis had been kind enough to let them use the station and they had used their marriage as a way to help the burnish and the citizens get used to each other.

Galo, shockingly enough, had been quite helpful in getting the event together. It seemed like he always knew someone who had something they could use or someone owed him a favor from something that happened years ago. If it weren’t for Galo, Lio was sure the wedding would have never happened, but he was glad it did. To see his two generals finally married had calmed something in his heart, had allowed Lio to think, even just a little, about what promise his own future held.

“Why don’t you two head home? I’ll get some work done. Maybe I can get one or two of their concerns taken care of.” Lio stated.

“Boss, you need more sleep than we do. Why don’t you head home?” Meis asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure your ‘roommate’ is missing you.” Gueira teased.

Lio flushed. While it was true he did live at the Burning Rescue station, he had been offered a place at Galo’s apartment as well. He had crashed there more than once when he just needed some peace and quiet.

“We’re not even like that.” Lio muttered as he tried and failed to straighten some paperwork out.

Meis took the paperwork and shot him a look.

“Go home, Boss. You’re running on fumes.” Meis stated.

Lio couldn’t even argue anymore. It was late, he was tired and drained. He said goodbye to them and left. As he walked down the corridor, he noted that people seemed to stare him down as he walked. There was a tight feeling in his throat when he saw their looks. Eyes that had once looked up to him as a leader and protector now stared him down like he was the enemy.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a railing and paused. He had completely forgotten he was wearing Galo’s jacket. Perhaps this is why they all looked at him like he was a traitor? He would have to remember to stop wearing it when he stopped by here, but his own Burnish jacket had been destroyed and he hadn’t had time to get another. Galo didn’t wear a jacket anyway, so he had taken to wearing it while out and about.

He flushed, realizing maybe, just a bit, he had changed. He left the building and climbed in his bike before roaring off.

Galo opened the door when he knocked. He didn’t have to knock, he had a key, Galo had given it to him when he had offered his home to Lio, but right now, Lio was too tired to pull his keyring out and look for it.

“Hey, you’re home late.” Galo said brightly.

Despite months of hard work and difficult changes, Galo was still the very loud ball of sunshine Lio had met on that rooftop. Usually, Lio appreciated it. Right now, Lio wished Galo had an inside voice. Lio groaned and leaned his head against Galo’s chest as Galo shut the door behind him.

“Inside voice, Galo. My head is pounding.” Lio muttered.

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio and rubbed his back.

“Want me to get you something to eat or drink? Maybe some water? You’re probably dehydrated, again. Oh! I know! Aina gave me this back massager for Christmas one year and...” Galo’s mouth was covered by Lio’s hand and he peeked up at him.

“J-Just stop. I need silence.” Lio begged.

Galo nodded and dragged him towards the couch. Galo let him go and Lio laid down on the couch, burying his face in the pillow there. Lio sighed.

“Are you ok?” Lio peeked out to see Galo kneeling by his head, eyes wide and worried.

“Just… a long day.” Lio muttered.

Galo nodded slowly before sitting on the floor. He reached out and Lio sighed as Galo’s hand began to card through his hair. Eyes closing in bliss, they sat there for a while before Lio opened his eyes again. Galo was staring at him, resting his head on his arm and smiling so gently it made Lio ache.

“Feeling better?” Galo asked gently.

“Yes, thank you.” Lio sat up and realized he must have dozed off for a little while.

His cheek was red with the pillow impression.

“I’m sorry. I think I dozed off.” Lio muttered rubbing his eyes.

“It’s ok! You looked like you needed it!” Galo said brightly as he got to his feet.

He walked away and came back with a plate and some juice. Lio’s stomach grumbled loudly and he took the plate with the sandwich on it. He devoured them before downing the juice and sighing. Galo sat on the couch next to him and Lio leaned against his side. The warmth of Galo’s body was enough to soothe the rest of his nerves.

“Long day huh?” Galo asked rubbing his arm.

“You have no idea… or maybe you do.” Lio said resting his head against Galo’s shoulder.

“Oh, one of those huh?” Galo said sympathetically.

Lio closed his eyes and honestly could have fallen asleep right then and there, but knew Galo wouldn’t move him and they both deserved a warm bed tonight. 

“I’m tired. Let’s talk in the morning.” Lio muttered.

“Ok! I’ll set up the bed. You take a shower.” Galo said getting up.

Lio got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He washed himself free of the day’s sweat, tears and anger before grabbing his pjs from the sink and stumbling out into the bedroom. He crawled into the bed and let Galo curl around him in a protective cocoon. They fell asleep like that.

Lio felt Galo wake up the next morning and he wanted to roll back over, just go back to sleep. He had maybe gotten three hours if he was going to be honest, but the smell of breakfast filled the air and his stomach reminded him they still needed to eat. He got up and stumbled his way to the kitchen. Galo flashed him a smile, his own hair mussed and Lio smiled back.

Galo hummed while he cooked and it was a song that pulled at Lio’s memory bank. It was familiar, but the words escaped him.

“What song is that?” Lio asked.

“Hm? Oh, it’s You Are My Sunshine! My mom used to sing it to me every night.” Galo said.

Lio blinked.

“My mother did as well.” Lio said simply.

To remember his parents was hard. They had disowned him after he became a Burnish. Hell, he had no idea if they were even still alive. Not that he wanted to know.

“I’m sorry. Should I hum something else?” Galo asked.

Lio shook his head.

“No, I like that song.” Lio admitted.

Galo smiled and continued to hum. Lio wondered how he could be so damn cheerful this early in the morning.

“What do you have today?” Lio asked.

“Well, Ignis said he wanted to see if they could convert the first level of the ship into some sort of power station. Lucia and I are going over there to see if that’s even possible.” Galo stated.

“Oh? Why you?” Lio asked.

He immediately realized it came off as rather rude.

“S-Sorry, that was rude of me.” Lio said, but Galo just laughed.

“It’s fine! Lucia needs someone to carry her stuff and Varys is having problems with his shoulder. So I said I would help!” Galo said as he served them breakfast.

“What about you?” Galo asked.

Lio sighed.

“More meetings. I swear they are trying to kill me with them.” Lio said mournfully.

Galo laughed.

“No worries! If you need me to, I can burst in there, make a scene if it gets too boring! Just say the word!” Galo said brightly.

Lio snorted and covered his mouth.

“No, no, I think I got it.” Lio said.

Galo slumped a bit and pouted.

“Ok, but if you ever need me…” Galo trailed off.

“I know. I can always call upon your burning soul.” Lio snickered and Galo perked back up.

“Damn straight!” he replied.

They ate breakfast in peace after that.

Unfortunately for Lio, the week continued to be stressful. The complaints from the burnish increased as the temperature dropped, the meetings he had to sit through just to get anything done were long and insufferable and Lio was starting to lose his mind. It all came to a head one night with a dirty cup and a simple question.

Galo had just gotten home, was hanging up his coat on the coat rack and shaking the snow from his hair as he walked in.

“Lio! I’m home!” Galo called.

He walked to the kitchen and found Lio standing in front of the kitchen sink. When Lio didn’t turn to greet him like usual, Galo frowned.

“Lio? You ok?” Galo asked loudly.

Lio, who was on his last bit of sanity, snapped.

“No, Galo. I am not ok.” Lio snarled harshly.

Galo’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Lio? What’s wrong?” Galo asked.

“What is that.” Lio hissed as he nodded towards the sink.

Galo blinked a few times before walking over. In the sink was a dirty glass.

“Oh, it’s my orange juice cup. Meant to put it in the dishwasher before I left. Sorry about that.” Galo said with a slight laugh.

Lo grit his teeth so hard he actually felt his gums start to ache.

“So instead of rinsing it out and putting it away, like I’ve told you to do a million times, you left it there for me to do it?” Lio snapped.

Galo stared at him.

“What? No, of course not, Lio. I stopped by here to grab my lunch and had some orange juice. I swear I meant to put it away.” Galo stated.

Lio had had enough of excuses. Galo’s words just piled in with the other he had heard today.

_ “I meant to file that paperwork.” _

_ “I meant to talk to the lawyers.” _

_ “I meant to get that over to you.” _

Lio was shaking, his face flushed with anger. Galo swallowed slightly and placed a hand on his Lio.

“Lio, please, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll take care of it right now, I swear.” Galo said gently.

Galo’s words were meant to be kind, but to Lio, they came across as mocking, like he was a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that from you!” Lio slapped his hand away as Lio turned to face Galo for the first time.

Galo looked genuinely hurt, rubbing his hand before he frowned.

“Lio, stop it. It was an honest mistake, but yelling at me for it isn’t fair.” Galo stated.

Lio snapped.

“Oh will you stop! Life isn’t fair, Galo! Get over it! God, I can’t even stand to look at you! You are such an eyesore!” Lio yelled.

Lio watched as something in Galo’s face changed. It changed from upset to downright heartbroken. Galo stared at him and then slowly looked away before he swallowed. When Galo looked at him again, Lio saw rage in those eyes.

“Fuck. You. Lio.” Galo snarled.

Galo turned on his heel and stormed out. He didn’t bother to grab his jacket or even his gloves. He ripped open the door and stormed out into the snow, slamming the door shut behind him so hard that the plates in the cabinets rattled violently. Lio was breathing heavily, buzzing in his ears before he turned and stomped off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Lio curled up on the bed and screamed into a pillow, feeling the emotions overwhelm him with their intensity.

He felt out of control, completely and utterly out of control. He hadn’t meant to lose his cool, hadn’t meant to snap at Galo, but why did the other man have to make everything so insufferably hard! Lio had told him over and over and over again that leaving dishes in the sink was rude! Why couldn’t he just do as he was told! Lio grabbed the pillow again and screamed.

Lio lay there, eyes closed for the longest time, trying to swallow down his anger. He knew that he wasn’t even really angry at Galo. He was just an easy target and since when did Lio Fortia go after easy targets? Go after the people who just wanted to see him happy and healthy? Lio bit his lip and sat up, staring at the bedroom door. He would wait, wait until Galo came back and then apologize. Galo didn’t deserve what Lio had said. Lio would make it up to him.

Galo didn’t come back. The next morning, Lio woke up alone, ate breakfast alone and got ready for work alone. Swallowing his pride, the first place he went was the Burning Rescue Station, but Aina was the only one there and she admitted that Galo hadn’t stopped by, but she would let him know that Lio did when she saw him next. That was all he could hope for.

He returned to his office, trying to get some work done and focus on what was actually important, but Galo’s heartbroken face kept popping into his mind. At around lunch, Lio decided to stop back home, silently hoping Galo would be there and they could talk, but the apartment was empty. Lio did note that Galo’s gym bag was gone from its place by the front door and he bit his lip.

He hoped this didn’t mean what he thought it meant. He made himself a sandwich and dimly noted the cup was gone from the sink. He ate his sandwich, but really didn’t taste it. He eyed his phone, wondering if he should try and call Galo, but the thought made his stomach twist and he decided against it. He hoped Galo would reach out to him and they could fix this.

That night, Lio came home, but Galo wasn’t there. He hadn’t heard from the man all day and even though he stopped by the station on his way home, Galo didn’t seem to be around. Lio thought that Aina had seemed a little colder to him the second time. He hoped she wasn’t helping Galo hide from him, but there was a good chance she was.

Lio noted that some of Galo’s clothes were missing and felt a pang in his heart. He didn’t eat dinner, not hungry despite how his stomach growled. He crawled into bed, staring at his phone with the hope that Galo might just text or call.

The next morning, Lio woke up with renewed determination. He was going to see Galo today, so help him god. He got up, got dressed and raced over to the station. There he came face to face with Remi.

“Is Galo here?” Lio demanded.

Remi sipped his coffee as he flipped the page in his newspaper.

“Good morning, Remi, How are you today? I am fine, thank you for asking, Lio! That’s usually how one starts a conversation with someone at 6 in the morning.” Remi stated mockingly.

“Remi, please, I need to talk to Galo.” Lio said.

Remi lowered his paper and his eyes narrowed.

“What you need to do is give Galo time. He’s very upset and doesn’t want to see you right now.” Remi replied.

Lio swallowed. He had figured Galo had asked his team to run interference, but he hadn’t expected to be slapped in the face with it.

“Please, Remi. I made a mistake. I just want to fix it.” Lio said.

Remi sighed deeply and placed his newspaper down.

“You’re expecting to walk up to Galo, say ‘you’re sorry’ and everything will be back to normal, right?” Remi demanded.

Lio nodded, if not slowly. Remi sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“He’s in the bunk room.” Remi finally said.

Lio nodded and headed for that room. Inside, he found Galo chilling on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Lio swallowed and knocked. Galo glanced his way and sighed.

“What?” Galo demanded harshly.

Lio swallowed and walked into the room.

“Can we talk?” Lio asked.

Galo scuffed.

“I guess I have no choice.” Galo replied as he sat up.

Lio sat across from his and idly twirled his thumbs. Galo stared at him.

“I’m sorry.” Lio said softly.

He glanced at Galo, but Galo didn’t move.

“For everything. I was upset and I took it out on you. I’m sorry, Galo.” Lio said.

Galo stared him down before looking away.

“An eyesore.” Galo muttered.

Lio frowned.

“What?” Lio asked.

“Kray. After he revealed his grand plan to me and I didn’t agree, he called me an eyesore. Said I always was.” Galo scrubbed a hand through his hair before looking at Lio.

“I never thought you would see me the same way.” Galo stated.

Lio flushed with horror.

“G-Galo. I’m so sorry. I never… I could never see you that way.” Lio said.

“But you did!” Galo roared as he shot to his feet.

Lio flinched back and swallowed.

“You said it, to my face! Looking me dead in the eye! I mean, come on Lio!” Galo snapped.

Lio glanced at the floor.

“I didn’t mean to. I swear. I could never consider you an eyesore.” Lio said softly.

“But at that moment, you did! At that moment, you couldn’t even stand the sight of me, so what am I supposed to believe? The you now or the you back then?” Galo demanded.

“The me now! Galo, please, I never wanted to hurt you!” Lio got up and reached for him.

“But you did and you didn’t even care enough to come looking for me!” Galo pulled away.

There was a cough and both of them looked up to see Ignis standing there. He did not look amused.

“Gentlemen, I don’t know what you think this station is, but it is not a place for your romantic drama. We are here to save lives, not love. So take it somewhere else.” Ignis demanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Galo muttered.

“Yes, Ignis.” Lio said.

He nodded and the two of them left, Galo carrying his gym bag over his shoulder as they walked out of the station. Lio reached out and gently put a hand on Galo’s arm, but Galo flinched back and Lio felt a pang in his chest.

“Galo. Please listen to me. What I said was cruel and hurtful and I am sorry, I am so, so sorry. I was angry and upset and I took it out on the wrong person.” Lio said gently.

Galo looked away and idly wiped his eyes. Lio hated that he was the one to make Galo tear up.

“Maybe it's best I move out for a little while…” Lio was cut off.

“No… no don’t. I just… it hurt… to hear you use the same words he did. I just needed some time.” Galo took Lio’s hand and Lio frowned.

“You don’t have to forgive me, not right now if you don’t want to.” Lio stated.

Galo squeezed his hand and sighed.

“I just want to go home. Can we go home?” Galo asked and Lio nodded.

They walked home in silence and when they got there, Lio wasn’t even sure what to do with himself. Galo dropped his bag on the floor and Lio resisted the urge to pick it up and clean it out.

“What do you want to do now?” Lio asked.

“I want to talk. I want to know what’s going on. You’ve been upset for days now and I just want to know what I can do to fix it.” Galo said.

Lio nodded and sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s just… a lot. No one is happy with what I do. The burnish are demanding more and more from me, things I am trying to get them, but keep hitting roadblocks on. The government doesn’t want to help us, the city’s a mess and nothing I do is working!” Lio grabbed at his hair and tugged so hard, he could feel it in his scalp.

His words tumbled out like rocks over a cliff. He felt like he couldn’t breathe because he was speaking so fast. About laws, politics, documentation and complaints. About everything he had kept to himself all this time while trying not to drown in it. Eventually, gentle hands reached out and took Lio’s hands from his hair. Galo’s thumbs rubbed the back of Lio’s hands and he sniffled. He had missed Galo’s warmth and practically threw himself into Galo’s chest. The tears came quickly and Lio struggled to hold on to them as Galo wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It’s ok, Lio.” Galo muttered and Lio cried.

He cried and cried until he finally felt better. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up at Galo to see a soft smile on his face. Galo’s hands were warm as they rubbed Lio’s back and Lio choked a bit.

“I’m sorry.” Lio muttered.

Galo bent down and kissed his forehead.

“I know and thank you.” Galo muttered back.

Lio sniffled and nuzzled against his chest.

“Why are you thanking me?” Lio asked.

“Because this is the first time you’ve told me your problems. All this time, you’ve just been bottling it up and hiding it from me. I knew you were stressed, but you never told me why or how I could help. Now, I can help.” Galo replied.

Lio closed his eyes and pressed closer. He was right, wasn’t he? Every time Galo had asked before, Lio had pushed him away or told him it was nothing. Now, Lio had finally opened up. Lio had shown Galo was he was struggling with and Galo hadn’t turned away. He had listened, not interrupting as Lio ranted and raved like a mad man.

“Thank you.” Lio muttered.

He felt better, lighter. He had talked about these things a bit with Meis and Guiera, but they were in it just as deep as he was. To talk to someone completely outside the situation made him feel like he was finally being heard.

“No problem. That’s what I am here for, remember?” Galo muttered into Lio’s hair.

“I wish I could fix it.” Lio sighed.

“You are, Lio. These things take time. I mean, people might not understand that, but they will eventually. God, I remember when Ignis had to go to the council for new equipment for Burning Rescue.” Galo said.

Lio lifted his head, brow furled.

“What do you mean?” Lio asked.

Galo sighed.

“When I first joined, a lot of the equipment we had was old and outdated. I remember going to Ignis, demanding to know how we were expected to use such equipment and he told me point blank that the budget for Burning Rescue had shrunk over the years. What we had is what we had to work with and that’s why Lucia was added to the team. To help repurpose old equipment.” Galo stated.

Lio’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“What? That makes no sense! How are you supposed to save people with no equipment? Where was this money going then!” Lio demanded angrily.

Galo glanced away.

“All the money was going to the Freeze Force.” Galo admitted.

Lio felt ice go through his veins.

“They were so focused on catching us that they ignored you? That’s insane.” Lio said.

Galo shrugged.

“We worked with what we had, but when Varys almost got crushed because his mecha was rusted, I went to Gov… Kray and demanded more money. He wasn’t exactly helpful at first, but I wore him down and we did get more funding.” Galo said brightly.

Lio hummed and rested his chin on Galo’s chest, staring.

“How did you do it? Get them to listen to you?” Lio asked.

Galo rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

“I made myself really damn annoying! Like Ignis and Remi would go in first and present all the logical reasons why they needed more money. When that didn’t work, they would send me in there and I would just talk until they couldn’t stand to listen to me anymore.” Galo said chuckling.

Lio huffed.

“If only it was that simple.” Lio grumbled.

Galo tilted his head to the side.

“Why can’t it be?” Galo asked.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Lio asked.

“It worked for us, why not you too? You go in there with logic and graphs and shit and I’ll go in there afterwards and be annoying!” Galo said brightly.

Lio paused. When Galo put it like that, maybe, just maybe, it could work.

The next day, Lio put that plan into action. He was to meet with the council about better housing for the burnish. As Lio and his generals struggled to get through to the very dense and obviously, very uncaring council, Galo let out a cough.

“Excuse me, but may I step in for just a moment here?” Galo asked.

“The floor is your’s, Mr. Thymos.” the head said.

He seemed relieved to have someone else to focus on. Galo got up and moved to stand next to Lio, eyeing the charts Lio had created.

“If I am understanding the council correctly, you do not want to move or upgrade the burnish facilities because you believe they are significant?” Galo asked.

“Correct.” he replied pleased.

“Even though Mr. Fortia here has clearly shown that these buildings violate several city fire code policies?” Galo pushed.

“Yes, that is correct.” he stated, a little less pleased.

“So then when these buildings burn down or collapse due to poor construction and those violations, Mr. Fortia and his group have every right to bring charges against this council for any possible injuries or deaths that occur?” Galo asked.

The council looked at each other.

“Well, I’m not quite sure…” one member started, but Galo quickly cut them off.

“It’s a yes or no question, Ma’am. Does Mr. Fortia and his group have the right to sue the council or bring charges against the council if something happens to the burnish living in those buildings?” Galo demanded.

“Mr. Thymos.” the head started.

“Let me make something clear, Sir.” Galo said calmly, but with authority.

The council went silent and Lio raised an eyebrow. Since when did Galo have that kind of voice? A tingle went up and down Lio’s spine.

“The Burnish Rescue’s main concern is citizen safety. Just off the pictures Mr. Fortia has shown here, I can see twelve possible scenarios where someone could get hurt, maimed or even die. I’m sure if I brought my boss, Ignis Ex, in here, he could tell you six other possible scenarios where the burnish could be injured. All of which are easily preventable.” Galo explained.

The council members started to shift nervously, looking at each other with concern.

“That being said, if those accidents do in fact happen and then council knew that they could happen, you could be held liable for those accidents since you knew they were a concern and did nothing.” Galo stated.

“I suppose I am not understanding what you are trying to say, Mr. Thymos.” one member said coldly.

“What I am saying is by turning a blind eye to those violations, you all, as well as the city, can be sued. And if these buildings happen to cause damage to the building nearby…” Galo shrugged.

Lio raised an eyebrow at Galo. When Galo had told him he had studied every fire code and possible building violations in the books, Lio thought he was kidding, but now? Lio could see what Galo was doing. Lio had tried to change their minds by appealing to their human side, by reminding them that the burnish were also humans, but Galo was going right for where it would hurt most, their wallets.

The council muttered among themselves and Lio wasn’t sure what to think. Galo shot him a smile and a wink before coughing.

“Might I also remind the council that Burning Rescue can and will do a thorough investigation of the buildings and provide a list of any and all violations for the council’s review if that makes your decision easier. I’m sure Chief Ex would be more than happy to submit that and keep a close eye on the process.” Galo said.

The council eventually dismissed them, claiming they needed some time to go over these new options. As Lio packed up his stuff, Gueira clapped Galo on the shoulder and smirked.

“Damn! You had them sweating bullets!” Gueira said.

“Yeah, you were quite amazing.” Meis agreed.

Galo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“My teachers at school told me I took those things way too seriously when I would argue with them about different violations and things. I just always thought it was important.” Galo said gently.

Lio smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

“I’m glad you were here. I think we finally got through to them.” Lio said pleased.

“I hope so! If not, I can always ask Ignis to come with us next time!” Galo said excited.

Lio felt like a weight was slowly being lifted off his shoulders.

The council apparently took Galo’s words to heart and by the end of the week, Lio was given more money to work with and had started working with a contractor to get the issues in the building fixed. He also went out for a plumber and an electrician at Galo’s request.

“Electrical fires are the worst to put out. Make sure the electricity is up to par before it really starts getting cold.” Galo had said and Lio took that to heart.

The complaints from the burnish quickly started to lessen and Lio actually felt like the burnish were once again looking at him like a leader and not the enemy. Their hard stares changed and Lio felt like the weight on his chest was getting lighter. As he got in bed with Galo that night, he stared at Galo and smiled when Galo looked back at him.

“Thank you.” Lio whispered and Galo chuckled.

“It’s my pleasure. After all, I can’t call myself the World’s Best Rescuer if I let things like this slip through the cracks!” Galo said brightly.

Lio leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

“My hero.” Lio muttered and Galo beamed.

“The one and only.” Galo winked.


End file.
